


Lea McKogane and Her Family

by klancerlover



Series: AU Extended [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Parents, #fluff, #i wish I knew how to tag this lmao, #just fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: Lea is Lance and Keith’s newly adopted daughter, and we get to see her new life, as well as Lance and Keith adjusting to parent life. (Fic continuation)
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Series: AU Extended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017883
Kudos: 7





	1. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing in an author’s note that I would wait to finish TTEU and 2LL before posting this special fic:
> 
> Also me, who had the first chapter written like, a few days after writing that: lmao whoops
> 
> Also, this chapter takes place just a few days after Lance and Keith get married. Enjoy!

Today was Lea’s birthday. She would be turning 11 years old. Keith reached out to stop Lea before she ran into class, kneeling down to her level. “Hey, birthday girl. When this class finishes, come to the training room. I have a special gift for you.” He said. Lea tilted her head, “What does a gift have to do with the training room?” She asked curiously. Keith smiled, “You’ll see. Now go. We’ll see you in a bit.” He said amusingly. “Okay!” Lea said, and went into her class as Keith stood.

“Are you sure you want to give it to her? She’s really good with weaponry, but this one is _real._ Garrison weapons aren’t meant to hurt.” Lance said. Keith turned to him and nodded, “I’m sure. We’ll go slow.” He said.

2 hours later, Keith is swinging his sword in his hand in the training room.

Lance waited on the side. The door opened, and Keith turned to see Lea come inside, practically bounding with excitement. “Okay, I’m here! What is it, what is it?” She asked. Keith looked at Lance and laughed, “I wonder who she sounds like.” He said. Lance rolled his eyes amusingly, smiling. Keith turned to Lea and beckoned her closer. She obeyed, bouncing. Keith took out his Marmoran blade, and held it up. “See this? My mother gave this blade to me when I was a baby, so that I could always have a part of her with me.” He said.

He ran his fingers over the purple blade, “I used this blade when I was part of the Blade of Marmora. You remember me telling you about that, right?” He said. Lea nodded, “The half-Galra rebels. You joined them to find your mom.” She said. “Good girl.” Keith said proudly. “Now, I’m giving it to _you_. You’re ready to use a real blade.” He then said, holding the blade out to her.

Lea gasped, her eyes wide.

“Really?!” She asked excitedly, awed. Keith smiled and nodded, “Really. Now listen…you need to be careful with this blade. I don’t just mean that you have to take care of it, I mean that you need to know how to use it properly. In its sword form, it’s very dangerous.” He said. “The blade has another form?” Lea asked, confused. Keith looked at Lance, who nodded encouragingly. Keith then turned back to Lea and sighed.

“There’s something you need to know. Please try to understand.” He began quietly. He then turned Galra, and Lea gasped. “You’re-!” She began, and Keith nodded. “Yes. But I’m only half Galra. Because of my blood, and because of my Galra mother, I can unlock the blade’s true form.” He said. “I know the Galra were an enemy to the whole universe, but not all of them. Some are good. Like Emperor Lotor. You know about him.” He continued.

Lea slowly came closer to him, searching his face.

She then smiled widely, “That’s so cool.” She said, and leapt forward to hug him. Keith let out a sigh of relief, and hugged her back. Lea pulled back a second later, and she noticed something. “You have fangs!” She said.

She made him open his mouth to touch one of his fangs, and Keith moved like he was about to bite her finger, but she quickly pulled away as he snapped his mouth close. Lea bursted into laughter as Keith playfully growled at her. Lea seemed to realize something when Keith turned back to normal, and she reached out to touch his cheek. “This mark…is because of your Galra blood, then?” She asked. “Good girl. I was fighting a clone of one of my teammates. He made me angry because he threatened Papa, and that’s how I got the mark.” Keith said.

Lea looked to Lance at this, and ran to him, “Papa? Did he hurt you?” She asked anxiously.

Lance leaned down to ruffle her hair, “No, _mi amor._ He didn’t hurt me. Plus, that was a long time ago.” He said gently. “Oh. Why was he a clone?” Lea asked. “We can tell you that story tonight if you come practice a few moves with your new blade with me.” Keith said. Lea looked at him and nodded, and came back to him. Keith showed her a few basic moves, and Lea repeated them slowly a few times. “Good. Now fast.” Keith said.

Lea sharply slashed the blade, grinning. “Well done. Lance?” Keith said proudly. Lance came to join them, showing Lea how to spin the blade in her hands. Lea performed the move perfectly, clearly having done it before. Lance laughed, “Well, well, look at you showing off, huh?” He said, reaching out and poking her cheek playfully. Lea giggled.


	2. Visiting New Altea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> Exciting news y’all! Once I finish with these books, you guys will start seeing some Avatar the Last Airbender fics! Eee I’m so excited! 
> 
> Doesn’t mean I’m done with Klance, though. Those two are always in my heart <3

They were supposed to be visiting Allura today. She was so excited to see Lea in person, having not met her yet. But there was a problem. When Lea saw Red, a _moving_ Lion, she got triggered, and had a massive panic attack. She fled. Even though she wanted to be a pilot, a _Paladin,_ she was still affected by the flashing memories of the accident that took her parents. Lance and Keith were looking for her through the halls of the Garrison, worried as hell for their daughter.

They had tried so hard to help her, to introduce her to Red slowly- _days_ before the visit-but she was just not adjusting to the Lion, even though Red had been so gentle and careful. Keith stopped suddenly, “Wait. Wait, I know where she is. Last time she had a panic attack, she went to her dorm room.” He said. Lance nodded, “You’re right. Let’s go.” He said. They got to Lea’s room, and entered.

Just like last time, she was in _tears,_ sobbing uncontrollably.

She looked up, and she became scared. “Don’t make me go in there, please! Please, I can’t!” She sobbed. Lance and Keith went to her, “Hey, hey, it’s all right. We won’t go in there.” Lance said, trying to calm her. Lea came to him, throwing her arms around him. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to run away~” She began, but Keith stopped her. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. It’s _ours._ We should have known you still weren’t ready to go inside Red.” He said.

He then frowned, thinking of something. “What is it?” Lance asked him. Keith looked at him, “I just remembered something. Portable wormholes.” He said. Lance’s eyes widened at this, “The teleportation device that Pidge created?” He asked. Some time ago, Pidge had found a way to create a device that would transport the Paladins to any where in the universe. Specifically to New Altea, Olkarion, Daibazaal, and other ally planets.

“Yeah. That would be a better way to go to Altea. Until she’s ready.” Keith said, and reached out to gently brush Lea’s hair.

“No vehicles?” Lea asked, her green eyes wide. “No vehicles. Come on.” Keith said. They found Pidge, who was just getting ready to leave herself. She opened the portal, and Lea came to her. “Will it hurt?” She asked. “Not at all. It’s just like going through a doorway.” Pidge said. Lea looked at Lance and Keith, who both nodded at her. She went through the portal, and Lance and Keith followed her.

New Altea was _beautiful._ Keith could still remember the holographic picture of old Altea, back on the Castle of Lions, and it was very similar. The fields were _full_ of pink juniberry flowers, which were Lea’s favourite since she was learning about Altea’s history. “Hello, boys!” A familiar voice sounded out, and there was Allura, coming toward them with Lotor.

“Aunt Allura!” Lea said in excitement, and ran toward her.

“Lea!” Allura knelt down, arms out. Lea crashed into her and embraced her. “Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Your fathers have told me so much about you!” Allura said. “It’s nice to meet you too!” Lea said. She then saw Lotor, who smiled at her and kneeled to her level. “Hello, little one. I’ve been waiting to meet you as well.” He said. “Hello.” Lea became more shy with Lotor. Her reason for her shy behaviour with Lotor was, explained by herself, “because he is an Emperor”. “Lance, Keith!” Allura came to the two, embracing them both.

“Where’s Romelle?” Keith asked when they broke apart. “She’s with her brother.” Allura said. Keith usually kept in touch with the blonde Altean, as she had grown on him during their journey out of the Quantum abyss with his mother. “Come along, let’s go inside.” Allura said. The team spent the entire day together on New Altea, and Lea made two crown of juniberries, placing them on Lance and Keith’s heads. They both kissed her cheeks, making her giggle loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart🥺


End file.
